Charmed Alience
by Alithra
Summary: Sam and Dean go to the charmed ones for help regarding Sam's powers, only to wind up helping the sisters when disater strikes.


_**PROLOGUE**_

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Sam glanced at Dean and shook his head, "Why?" He snarled, "Because they're witches?" Dean shot Sam a filthy look, scowling Sam slammed on the brakes; the impala skidded, tyres squealing as it stopped suddenly. "Look, I've already told you. Piper, Paige and Phoebe are my _friends_. the fight demons and warlocks... I've _seen_ them do it Dean." Scowling Dean faced Sam, folding his arms he shrugged. "I just don't like the idea of going to _witches_ for help!" Sam gritted his teeth, breathing angrily he glared at Dean. "How many times do I have to tell you, they are _good witches_!" Dean slammed his fist into the dash-board, "well in my opinion there's no such thing!" Sam closed his eyes and refused to answer, stomping his foot on the accelerator he continued to drive.

* * *

_Damned, stubborn, infuriating, irksome, idiotic, single-minded, mulish, headstrong, pig-headed, obstinate, fool! _Sam scowled at Dean, why did everything have to be black or white with him? Good or evil? Why couldn't he just trust him? Was it really so hard to do? But then, of cause it was. He and Dean hadn't been right since he'd come back from hell, and ever since Dean had found out about him drinking demon blood… Well his older brother had been a barrel of fun, shaking his head Sam sighed, he'd do anything to have them be back to what they had; to be able to laugh, to remember what it was like to be able to tell Dean anything and have him trust in him completely and unconditionally. But those days were over, sure they were still together, but neither trusted the other anymore. Swallowing Sam glanced at Dean, he stared out the window silently; his face was hard and angry, Sam shook his head. How was he supposed to fix this?

* * *

Dean sighed and glanced at Sam, his little brother's hands were clenched tight around the steering wheel; his knuckles white, he stared straight ahead; his eyes angry and fuming. Shaking his head Dean sighed again, he wanted to believe Sam; wanted to trust him, to be able to believe everything his brother told him. But there had been too many lies, too many half truths. As it was, Dean didn't know if he could trust Sam; he wanted to, god how much he wanted to be able to trust his brother unconditionally; like he used to, but he just couldn't quite bring himself to do it, didn't want to be disappointed again.

_If I don't trust him, why am I going? _Dean glanced at Sam again, he was tense, his body held ramrod stiff. They were both still sore from the first fight with Lucifer, shaking his head Dean sighed. Another time he would have ordered Sam to pull over, another time Sam would have agreed; if he told Sam to pull over now… He had no idea what Sam would do, shaking his head Dean sighed an looked out the window; he was tired, tired of the secrets and lies and deception, tired of being disappointed, he was tired… well he was just tired, tired of everything. Closing his eyes Dean sighed, _Ruby. _he thought angrily, _that was when it started. _Everything had started going down hill when they'd met her, _the lying bitch! _She'd used Sam, manipulated him and blatantly _lied_ to him; all this was her fault, sniffing Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek; he just wanted to be able to trust his brother again, to have him back on his side, to be sure of it, totally and unconditionally. Glancing at Sam he made his choice, he'd give these, _witches, _a chance; if Sam was right, if he was telling the truth, then _maybe_, just maybe Dean would be able to trust him again.

_**CHAPTER ONE - A Helping Hand.**_

Sam grinned as he knocked on the door of the Halliwell Manor, the last time he'd been here he and Paige had been 'studying' together... a laugh escaped him as he remembered Piper walking in on them. Dean hung back sulking, Sam sighed; whenever he used the 'silent treatment' on Dean he always sulked. The front door opened revealing a short wavy haired red head.

"Hi Paige," she gaped her eye wide. Shaking his head, Sam couldn't help but laugh as she leaped into his arms.

"Hey you guys," Paige called leading the way to the kitchen. "Look who decided to pay an unexpected visit," Sam smiled at Piper, and then seeing the apron and oven mitts she was wearing he grinned. "What's the occasion?" Paige hooked her arm around Sam's waist and hugged him, "you are." She said grinning, Dean cleared his throat behind him and Sam snorted. "Paige, Piper. This is my brother Dean" Paige raised her eyebrows and gave Dean a quick once over, "he's got nothing on you." She said Kissing him lightly, Piper smiled and shook her head. "So what brings you here? last I heard you were with Jess." Sam blanched trying to push away the pain that he still felt when he thought of Jess, "I need your help." Sam said casually, Paige laughed. "and what task would you have that you need our expert help?" Shrugging Sam glanced at Dean, "I want you to strip my powers."

Piper stared at Sam shocked, "you have powers? Why didn't you say?" Sam shrugged sitting at the dining table, "I didn't know about them until..." when Sam stopped talking Piper frowned, "until?" Sam bit his lip and closed his eyes; when he opened them he blinked back a tear. "I had visions of Jess being killed by the demon that killed our Mum, I didn't know they were real so I ignored them. Then Dean came to me for some help locating our father... And when I got back..." Sam choked unable to continue, Paige wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and held him tight. "I'm so sorry." Sam blinked away his tears, and smiled faintly. "You have nothing to be sorry for,"

_**CHAPTER TWO - When Disaster Strikes.**_

"I just can't believe that the same demon would kill your Mom _and_ your girlfriend..." Paige shook her head, making the power stripping potion. "I mean, what would be the point?" Sam shrugged, pushing aside the usual feeling of failure that he felt whenever he thought of Jess, "he wanted me to be hunting... Killing Jess was just his way of doing it." Paige scowled, adding another ingredient to the potion. "Well I think its barbaric," Sam grinned sitting down on the edge of the bench. "well you know as well as I do that demons - of any kind - aren't really known for being nice." He glanced over at Cole, who gave him a filthy look. Shrugging Sam smiled apologetically, "well it just my opinion. obviously there can be exceptions to that rule," Paige sighed resting her head on Sam's shoulder. "you must have been heartbroken," Dean snorted walking into the kitchen followed by Piper. "he was more angry that heartbroken." Sam shook his head, sighing he shook his head again. "I was heartbroken Dean, I just hid it from you," Paige sighed softly; rubbing her cheek against Sam's, "I'm so sorry." Sam blinked back his tears again, "like I said Paige. you guys have nothing to be sorry for." smiling weakly he shrugged, "how's the potion coming?" Piper shrugged smiling, "its gonna take a little longer... why don't you go upstairs and show Dean the Book Of Shadows?" Sam nodded and looked at Dean, grinning at his older brother he walked out of the kitchen. "They have some really cool spells," Dean snorted; his eyebrows raised, "they're witches." Sam sighed at his brother's cautious look, "_good_ witches Dean. They fight evil, the same as us..." he shook his head, "their evils are just, more scary than ours."

"More scary? Dean said disbelievingly, "how can anything they deal with be more scary than our stuff?" A loud crash emanated from the kitchen and Sam shrugged, "sounds like you're about to find out." he said running down the stairs towards the kitchen, Sam screeched to a stop; gaping at the demon that stood in the kitchen, Lucifer grinned, his eyes wide with delight. "Look who's been a bad boy," he said. Sam looked at Paige and her sister, they were all held against the wall by an invisible force. Dean scowled, "oh, look Sammy... Its our dear friend Luci," Lucifer screamed; his eyes turning red with fury, "how dare you!" Sam shrugged, glowering at the demon in front of him. "I think you'll find we do it very easily," Lucifer scowled and folded her arms. "make all the jokes you want," he snarled. "in about two seconds I'll be having the last laugh," Sam and Dean were suddenly flying backwards as another demon appeared; a demon with scaly skin and two twisted horns, it grinned showing a mouthful of sharp pointed teeth. Sam struggled to rise as Lucifer and the other demon turned to the charmed ones, Lucifer frowned. "Which one should we take?" Sam scowled and threw himself at Lucifer, he scowled and sent him crashing through the kitchen wall and into conservatory; Sam landed with a hard thump, he felt a sharp searing pain as something pierced his back, then everything went black.

**********

Sam groaned, opening his eyes he saw Leo leaning over him; felt his wounds being healed, wincing he sat up. "Hey," Piper knelt beside him, her eyes worried. "How ya feeling?" Sam shrugged, taking a deep breath. "Sore," Piper smiled slightly; her eyes still troubled, Sam frowned and looked around, Phoebe and Cole were standing near the door but Paige and Dean were nowhere to be seen. "Where are Dean and Paige?" Piper winced and closed her eyes, "they were taken. We don't know where," Sam shook his head and stood slowly. "Well we need to find them... Lucifer won't hesitate to kill them," Phoebe gave a nervous laugh. "And what's new? Basically everyone wants to kill us," Sam smiled slightly and shook his head. "I don't think they were after you guys," Piper frowned, "why not?" Sam rolled his shoulders and sighed, "because Lucifer wants Dean and me dead... to her, you guys, the Charmed Ones... don't matter," "Ok, that's insulting!" Piper exclaimed, Sam shrugged. "He wants Dean dead and in hell again and me… well he just wants me dead," closing his eyes he sighed. "I guess this means I won't be getting rid of my powers until we get them back," Phoebe shrugged, "we could finish it now..." Sam shook his head, "we're gonna need them to beat Lucifer." Piper nodded, closing her eyes she sighed. "So what can you do exactly?" Sam shrugged, "I can send demons to hell... I have telekinesis, and premonitions." Phoebe whistled, "you get premonitions?" Sam nodded, he shrugged and sighed. "I can't control them though." Sighing he shrugged, "if we can find where Lucifer and her demon buddy are hiding, I _think_ I can hold Lucifer off long enough for you guys to save Dean and Paige." "How would you get back?" Sam bit his lips, "I guess you could always come up with a spell."

"ok, are we done?" Sam asked pacing, Piper gave him a stern look. "Would you wait two minutes while we finish the spell... unless you want it to backfire, and have us send you to Timbuktu or something," Sam sighed. He really was being unfair, smiling weakly he shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'm just_"

"worried about Dean and Paige?" Phoebe shrugged, "we are too... But rushing in won't help them," Sam sighed; he wanted to go _now_. Cole looked at him and shook his head, "it won't be much longer... then we can go," Sam nodded and continued to pace across the lounge.

**********

Dean cursed, wincing as he was flung back; Paige shook her head, "told ya." Dean growled and stood up, glaring at Lucifer; who was laughing hysterically he made a rude gesture, she instantly shut up. "So how do we get out?"  
"You don't!" Lucifer said, sauntering forward slowly. "I'm gonna kill you two while Sam 'tries' to free you… then I'll kill him too." A Loud laugh made her spin around. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you," Sam said. Lucifer snorted, "You think you're up to fighting me Sam?" Sam shook his head, "no." he grinned at Dean and shrugged, "... I know I am." Lucifer screamed with fury, he waved his arm intending to send Sam flying... he didn't budge, didn't so much as stagger; Sam grinned and shrugged, "my turn." he said waving his arm, Lucifer went flying. While he was staggering to his feet, Sam ran to where Dean was trapped. He was repelled by the crystals; which had been charged to repel good, scowling he shrugged. "We'll have you out in no time," turning back to Lucifer. Sam held out a hand behind him as the other - scaly - demon launched itself at him, it flipped through the air; landing on a sharp stake protruding from the cave wall, the demon fell down dead. Sam rolled his shoulders, "one down..." smiling at Lucifer he shrugged.

_**CHAPTER THREE - The Rebuilding Of Trust.**_

"... one to go."

Lucifer screamed with rage, he drew a long nasty looking dagger and surged forward; the blade came crashing toward his head, Sam blocked it on his arm, cursing as it cut deep into his flesh. Scowling he shoved him back, away from him with his powers. Lucifer ran forward again, Sam readied himself to send him flying; but at the last second he screeched to a stop and blasted him; white light surged towards him, Sam felt the power strike him, felt himself lifted into the air. The air was driven from his lungs as he landed, gasping for air Sam struggled to his feet; dazed and blinded. "Not so tough now are we?!" Lucifer taunted, Sam shook his head, trying to clear the dancing spots of light from his vision; Lucifer's powers couldn't kill him, but neither could his kill him… At least not yet, and hopefully not ever, for if he did kill him; the world would end, he'd barely recovered from her last blast, when he saw the next one coming straight for him.

**********

Dean watched in horror as Lucifer sent Sam flying again, "No!" he stared at Sam, begging him to get up, Paige stood; her eyes wide, as she too willed Sam to live, to get up; to fight again. Lucifer laughed triumphantly, he sauntered towards them his red eyes dancing with delight.

"Betcha never saw that coming," he smiled as Dean swore at him. Laughing he shook his head, "it's a pity really." Sighing he looked back at Sam's body, "I wish he could be alive to see me kill you."

"Wish… Granted," Sam's voice was rasping and choked, but the ferocity, the anger and hate in those two words filled Lucifer's heart with fear. He spun his eyes wide, Sam stood his body covered in blood, his breathing harsh and angry; his eyes held a fury so deep it actually made him take half a step back, swallowing he shrugged. "So little Sammy still has some fight after all," as he prepared to blast him again; Sam held out a hand, a shimmering black wall of power flowed out toward him; Lucifer screamed in horror a second before it struck him, he was sent flying, crashing into the far wall of the cavern. Sam strode forward, "you threatened my family." he blasted him again, "you threatened my friends." each word was said in a tone so feral, so vicious, it was actually frightening; and the expression in his eyes, Lucifer scrambled back in terror, if looks alone could kill… Sam kept coming, kept blasting him.

"Do it!" Lucifer taunted him, knowing what would happen if he killed him; Sam knew it too, but Lucifer was hoping he was too angry to remember. Sam clenched his fist, and Lucifer screamed in pain; scowling Sam drew on all his power and__

"Sammy No!"

Those two words brought him back, Sam swore; glaring at Lucifer he shook his head, "nice try."

Waving his arm, he sent him flying, far back into the very back of the huge cavern; drawing on his telekinetic power he used it to fracture the rock above him, it broke falling to pieces as the piece of rock fell, blocking Lucifer off from them… keeping them safe from him, breathing a deep, calming breath he staggered over to Dean. "Thanks,"

Dean nodded. Sighing he shrugged, "so if only evil can get through this thing…" he said gesturing to the crystals, "…than how do we get out?"

Sam grinned and shrugged, "that's the really good thing about having a demon who _is _on your side. Dean cocked his head, and yelled in shock and surprise as Cole shimmered into the crystal trap, Paige laughed at him. Looking at Sam she frowned, "you planned this."

Sam nodded, "yeah. We kinda figured she'd trap you guys," grinning he shrugged. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean said with conviction, Sam laughed and shook his head. Rock blasted outward, ricocheting in all directions; Cole glanced at Sam who nodded and grabbed both Dean and Paige before shimmering out of the cavern.

**********

"You have to go back there!"

Cole shook his head, grimacing as he pressed a pad to the bleeding gash in his shoulder from Lucifer's blast, he'd managed to get one off before they'd shimmered out completely. "I can't," he said stiffly. "I wouldn't last a second against him," Dean scowled spinning to Phoebe and Piper, ready to bite their heads off. He caught himself as he saw them starting a spell, _"in this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power…"_ all three of them, chanted as fast as they could. Dean stood silent his mouth still open, ready to scream at them if the spell didn't work.

Sam was fighting as hard as he could… but he was still getting his arse kicked! Lucifer sent him sailing into the wall again, pain seared through him as he staggered slowly, painfully to his feet. Gritting his teeth, he ran forward in a surging rush; his was drained now, his powers too weak to fight. He paid dearly for his bold move, Lucifer blasted him again; this time Sam felt his flesh burning as he landed, an involuntary, pained howl erupted from his lips.

"…_to bring back to us our friend in his time of need…" _Sam frowned at the chanting, his body taxed and weary. As Lucifer stepped up to him to finish him, Sam closed his eyes; this was it, the end.

"… _as we desire, so mote it be!"_

Dean winced at the brilliant flash of light, as it dissipated; Sam was sprawled on the living room floor, he lay gasping, his body trembling. Dean dropped to his knees beside him, "Sammy?"

Sam just shook, completely exhausted and a step away from death; Leo knelt, spreading his hands out over Sam's body. Dean frowned opening his mouth to speak, Paige grinned at his confusion. "He's healing him,"

Dean sat back stunned. _Healing him? How was that possible? _But as he watched, he saw the multitude of cuts, gashes and obviously broken bones mending themselves. _They really _are_ good, _Dean thought watching them. Then another thought came to him as he watched Leo heal him, _he wasn't lying. _Sam had been completely honest with him, _I can trust him. _Smiling Dean shook his head, he never wanted the feeling of complete happiness to leave. The euphoria made him feel high, Sam groaned; his eyes flickered open, smiling Dean leant over him. "Hey'a Sammy."

Sam stared up into Dean's face, confused and bewildered; how was he still alive? Then he blinked, Dean had called him Sammy, was smiling at him… like he used to, before angels, before Lucifer, before hell; he was smiling like he had when they'd been close brothers, "Dean?" What was going on? Dean grinned at him, still frowning Sam tried to sit up; he felt his brother's hands help him when he couldn't quite make it, _what was going on? _looking at Dean for answers he swallowed, Dean chuckled at the confused look, glancing at Phoebe and Piper he shrugged. "they're not so bad,"

Sam grinned as he understood. "They're not bad at all,"

"Oh, we have been on occasion." Paige said with a grin, Phoebe laughed grinning as she hugged Cole. "yeah, one week a month. Look out,"

Dean frowned, Sam snorted and grinned. "They just get plain mean,"

Piper sighed and shook her head, Sam sniffed finally identifying the scent he'd been smelling. "Hey, Piper… I think your cookies are burning,"

They all laughed as Piper ran to rescue her cookies. Screaming curses all the while, Dean chuckled grinning. "I think I like her,"

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Piper's a caring soul," he held up his hand for Dean to help him to his feet. "She likes to be everyone's mother,"

Dean hauled Sam to his feet. shrugging he shook his head, "I'm sorry I doubted you Sammy."

Sam swallowed, his eyes clouding with tears, God, how he'd wished to hear those words for so long, stepping forward he pulled Dean into a tight hug. Dean hugged Sam back, tears glistening in his own eyes. He would never again doubt Sam again, _never. _And he only hoped, that Sam would never doubt him either.

_**CHAPTER FOUR - The Truth Revealed.**_

"Why can't you just kill him?"

Sam closed his eyes, he wanted to kill Lucifer; wanted him dead, but if he did… If Lucifer was killed, the title of 'leader of hell.' Would fall to the next, most formidable evil power… Him, swallowing he shrugged. "Because, if Lucifer dies… I instantly take his place,"

"but you're good." Paige said, Sam shook his head. How could he explain it to them? How could he tell his most dear friends; that the powers he possessed, were solely evil. "My powers aren't," he said softly. Looking at Paige he shook his head, "they came from a powerful, evil demon."

"Ok, time-out." Piper was frowning, "how did you… end up with powers from a demon?"

Sam took a deep breath, "the demon that killed our Mom…" God this was so hard, how would they react? Would they even trust him after they learnt the truth about him? "… he."

Dean shook his head, "the son-of-a-bitch bled in his mouth" he said.

Sam glanced at him thankfully. "Because of that, I have abilities." he said,

Phoebe put a hand to her mouth. "That's horrible,"

Sam shook his head. No, that alone wasn't horrible. It was awful, and it had ruined his life; but that wasn't horrible. "We recently found out that it was part of a huge plan," he told them. "I wasn't the only one the demon did this to, there were more. Lots more," he swallowed and explained about the other physics. How they'd all been killed in the town, how he'd been killed too. How only one was supposed to survive, "It wasn't supposed to be me." Sam said, swallowing he shook hi head. "but Dean brought me back." he said, closing his eyes Sam breathed a soft sigh. "he sold his soul, to get me back."

Shrugging he shook his head, "when we finally caught up with Jake… I killed him," Sam shook his head. He almost wished they'd say something, Piper was sitting stunned. Paige was staring at him, her eyes wide. Phoebe was frowning at him, swallowing Sam glanced at Dean; his older brother gave him the smallest of smiles, taking a deep breath he continued. "After I found out about Dean's deal, I tried to find a way out of it…" He closed his eyes at the bitter pain of his failure, "… It wasn't too long after that, when I met Ruby."

Dean made an angry sound, glancing at him Sam folded his arms. "Do you want to tell this?"

"No, not really." Dean said with a smile,

"Then shut it." Sam said, Dean chuckled. Shaking his head Sam continued, "anyway. Ruby was a demon," he told them about how he'd been going to exorcise her. "… but, she told me she could help Dean."

Paige snorted, "you _believed_ her?" Sam grimaced and nodded, at Piper and Phoebe's shocked cries Sam sighed. "By that point I was desperate," he told them. "I would have believed anything, if I was told it would help get Dean out of the deal."

Sighing Sam shrugged, "turned out she was a complete liar… I couldn't save Dean," the next bit was hard. Telling them about the months after Dean had gone to hell, how he'd trusted her, believed everything she said. When he told them about the demon blood, Piper was aghast. "Why would you not be able to see it was wrong?"

"She said it would make me strong enough to kill Lilith," he said. More shocked and outraged cries met that. Sam nodded, "I know I was an idiot. And I know it was wrong," closing his eyes he felt his fists clench. He explained the apocalypse to them, how Lilith had needed to break 66 seals to free Lucifer. Dean broke in to admit that he'd unknowingly broke the first seal, swallowing Sam looked at them. "It turned out that Lilith was the last seal… And, when I killed her…" the pain and anger from that action, still caused him too much pain to continue. Phoebe understood though, "it released Lucifer." Sam nodded, sniffing he shook his head. He hadn't meant for it to happen, hadn't known. "Dean and I tried to stop it, but…" shaking his head Sam shrugged, "we couldn't."

"And now we have war," Dean said. "Demons are everywhere helping Lucifer take over the world,"

"What about the people?" Paige asked, Sam swallowed and shook his head. Closing his eyes he grimaced, "quite a lot are slaughtered, and a lot are possessed by other demons, and the ones who are unlucky enough most taken as slaves."

"_Slaves!_" Piper, Phoebe and Paige said together; in shocked, horrified and astonished voices. Sam winced and nodded, it was true; he and Dean had managed to free a few of them, it was why they had Lucifer on their arses now. Shaking his head Sam sighed, it was his fault, he'd been the one who killed Lilith, he'd released Lucifer… And now, well he almost wished the world would just end. As it was; for humans, it was literally hell on earth; and it was his fault.

"No it wasn't,"

Sam snapped to look at Phoebe, she smiled and shrugged. "I'm an empath now too," Sam's eyes widened.

Sighing he shook his head, "it was my fault Phoebe… I made this happen,"

Paige shrugged. "well, we can make it stop."

Dean snorted and shook his head, "good luck with that." he said, as far as he was concerned; the world was screwed. Sam had been looking at them hopefully though, now he just looked crushed; realising that his little brother needed to make everything ok again he shrugged. "I'm sorry," smiling he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Looking at the sisters he shrugged, "so what can you do?"

_**CHAPTER FIVE - Looking For Answers.**_

"So, if people are slaves…" Paige said, flicking through The Book Of Shadows with Sam. "Why aren't we slaves?"

Sam shrugged, it was just a matter of time. "because, thankfully for us… there are more humans than demons," he said. That was the only thing saving the whole of humanity from death, possession or slavery; sheer number alone, they couldn't defend themselves, couldn't outrun the demons… At the moment, it really was 'safety in numbers.'

Paige nodded, for a minute they looked through the book silently. Then Sam sighed, looking at Paige he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I brought this down on you guys,"

"don't sweat it." Paige said with a shrug, "you know we can deal with it." Despite her reassuring smile Sam shook his head, he couldn't help feeling like he'd destroyed his friends' lives.

"So what's the verdict from the elders?" Phoebe asked, Leo shook his head. Sighing he shrugged, "they said that the answer would present itself in due time."

"Excuse me?" Paige scowled, "what kind of answer is that?"

Sam growled, and closed the Book Of Shadows. "Well, there's nothing in there that'll help."

Dean scowled, 'so we're back to 'we're screwed'?"

Paige shook her head, Piper and Phoebe had the same, determined expressions on their faces. Sam closed his eyes and groaned, this was too big; he knew Paige and her sisters had been through some tough stuff, but this… this was too big, putting his head in his hands; he felt his shoulders shaking slightly. "We're totally screwed."

"hey," Paige strode over and slapped his shoulder gently. "No negativity allowed in this house Mister!"

* * * * *

They sat in the living room, the silence in the atmosphere was filled with despair and misery. Sam leant against the back of the couch, his head drooped in depression.

Phoebe sighed and shook her head, "ok people. Lets think about this,"

"What's to think about?" Sam muttered, "how screwed we are? Or How we have absolutely no hope?"

Leo gave him a scathing look, glancing at the others he saw similar expressions of despair. "Come on," he said. "There is an answer, we just need to figure it out." Looking at Sam he sighed, "and you need to stop with the guilt trip… you made a mistake, get over it and stop feeling sorry for yourself." He looked at Phoebe, Piper and Paige. "And you three, you are all resourceful and capable. And I have every faith in you,"

Paige suddenly sat forward her eyes wide, "why don't we trap him again?"

Dean snorted, 'if it were that easy. Don't you think the Angel's would have thought of it?"

Paige her head, "you said yourself that the Angels wanted Lucifer free… So, maybe it is that easy."

Dean was about to disagree, until he glanced at Sam. For the first time since Lucifer had attacked, he was actually looking hopeful. Sighing Dean shrugged, "so. How would you do it?"

Piper and Phoebe frowned, "I don't know." Piper said slowly, "I mean. He's like nothing we've ever dealt with before,"

Paige scowled, "why shouldn't our magic work on him though?" She folded her arms, "why wouldn't a spell work?"

Phoebe cocked her head, "well… I suppose in theory it could work," she saw Sam perk up even more. "I mean, we haven't ever dealt with anything like this before… but, with the right spell. It might be possible."

_**CHAPTER SIX - The Power Of Four.**_

_**EPILOGUE.**_


End file.
